Unknown tears
by Saiyura
Summary: Naruto knew they would come for him sooner or later, but he would never tell any one that he thought that tomorrow was the day. The day he would cry. So why is it that someone or thing is crying? Could it be him? Is he sorry that the village chose this?R


This Saiyura's Death story, I have a character death in here, just to warn you. Also I promise you that this story will make you cry and wish that you never read it or make you want to write one. So know onto the story of Naruto's demise. Well, one more thing:

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei does, although I would love it if I could claim it as my own. But I will be honest. 

Enjoy the story, please tell me how you liked it.**__**

UNKNOWN TEARS

He always stood waiting for them to snap. To take it upon them self to ride their hearts of their own fear of the fox coming back. 

_**It was only a matter of time before they came for my blood.**_

12:05 AM

Naruto felt cold as he looked up at his captures, each of their face cold with a smile clearly stating they wanted his blood. They had stripped him of his clothing and hitai ate. Yet, he could tell they wanting him to wither in pain like they had to deal with fifteen years ago.

12:10 

Ten of his captors nailed him to a plank in the icy water of one of the many lakes in the village, two of the others went off to advertise what they were doing to 'Konoha's monster'.

12:30

He felt stiff, his muscles sore from trying to stay awake and alert, his eyes drooping low but always watching his captors mocking him. He wouldn't give up this way, not with one word, but now wasn't the time, he would have to wait.

12:50

He could see the many masses of the villagers coming towards him, chanting a song that he would never forget.

"He came to slay us, but now look at him. Hanging tightly to his pitiful thread that he calls life. We hold the knife to chop that thread, just wait and he'll be dead!" 

1:00

His body was nearly frozen when they had take him out of the water. They laughed at his pitiful body shivering in the cold. His lips were a deep blue and his azure eyes nearly lifeless. His skin was stiff and pale as the moons light. The villagers just laughed, but he heard crying amongst the sound, drowning out the rest.

1:25 

He could feel them move back into the village, placing him on display. Some had wrapping a single cloth around his waist, while others placing a tight collar around his neck. Tightening it so he could hardly breath, but Naruto just listened, the crying had grown louder, making his heart feel closer to death.

1:40

Naruto could feel the 'will of fire' slowly leaving him, but he kept hearing the crying, he could tell that the villagers had heard it to this time. They held confusing face's, looking for the source of it.

2:10

The shinobi had finally come forward, they had long since decided it wasn't worth looking for whom ever was crying for the demon spawn. They had begun throwing their kunais, not hitting any vitals yet, but only enough to draw amples amount of blood to dose their thirst for all these years.

2:19

The crying had become louder, making all the villagers worrisome. They had looked around, looking at Naruto to see if it was him. He could tell it was scaring them, yet it made him sad, he didn't want to hurt the one or ones crying.

2:25

The village had began to talk on how they would torture Naruto more.

2:39

Naruto held in the seventh scream as he felt the acid rip away at his skin, eating his muscles and reaching his bone. He wouldn't cry, he would give in yet, not tell...

3:01

The crying had turn into a wale, all the villagers had taken a step back from Naruto, fearing that the demon was trying to break free to save its self. Yet nothing happened.

3:19

Naruto could hear now that the crying was from more then one person, there were multiple people within the crowd crying, not for the ones that the kyuubi no kitsune had killed fifteen years ago.

3:40

An explosion had ripped open Naruto's chest, his blood spilling onto his only piece of garment he had on. His azure eyes going in and out of focus, he could tell that he would last past to night. The crying had continued, and some of the villagers had begun to scream, crying out, "Stop! I can't stand the crying!" and falling to the ground, not moving.

"The demon's doing this!" the shinobi said, out raged. One stepped forward, his kunai digging deep into the foxes seal tearing upwards. Blood began to fall freely from the deadly wound. 

3:59

More people had begun to fall down dead, claiming that the wales were deafening. Yet, to Naruto, all he felt was sorrow for those who were crying. Confused as to why they were doing this, for him or to stop them?

4:12

The whole entire village could hear the crying, many people ran, trying to escape it from claiming their life's. 

4:25

Naruto looked at those who remained, their faces out of focus, but he could hear the crying coming from them, from all around him.

4:28

Naruto was lowered to the ground, their tears falling onto his face, making him shutter more then before. Their voices crying out his name, hoping that he would respond, instead of laying lifeless at their feet.

4:37

His vision was slowly returning to him, he could make out the face of the rookie nine and more of his friends. He then saw the bright shining tears in their faces. He could also see Kakashi, both eyes open, one reveling the sharigan. Naruto saw him shaking his head.

5:00

The crying had become deafening. He could hear his friends speaking in hushed tones, "All the villagers are dead, some have managed to stay alive and they keep saying 'they blamed him for that demon'." Sakura's voice.

5:23

Naruto could feel hands wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Why? Why did it come to this?" Tsunade... His mind began to go out of focus.

5:57

He looked up, he was now in a bright room, he could hear the demon whispering in his ear, **You can stay alive and have this repeat, or show them you are not the demon they could think you are.**

**_6:01_**

Naruto opened his mouth for the first time since he left his team to return home for bed. "I'm sorry." the room went quiet as Naruto's weak voice seemed to echo threw out the whole room. "I didn't want to be a burden to any of you." the crying came again, he could faintly see everyone look around to see who was crying now.

"Naruto, don't speak!" Tsunade's voice "You'll be back on your feet in no time." he could tell that she was on the verge of crying.

"Grandma Tsunade. I'm sorry, I broke my promise." he weakly smiled as he clasped the neck lase. "I didn't become the hokage as I said I would." this was all that was needed to break the already weakened soul of the fifth hokage. Her crying added to that of the other one.

"Sakura, forgive me..." he coughed, warm blood slowly oozed out of him mouth, slowly sliding down his cheek. "I didn't bring Sasuke back." Sakura collapsed onto the floor, her leg's to weak to support her anymore, with them her tears became part of the music that the unknown person had made.

"Neji, Hinata..." both Hyuuga's came running to his side, hoping he wouldn't say what they knew he would. "Hinata, I didn't want you to be put..." he coughed again. Hinata took hold of his hand, hoping to stop him from speaking. "I love you." he turned his face to look at her, her face was pale, the blue tears falling. "Neji, the seal... I couldn't stop..."

"Don't speak! Please Naruto!" Neji begged, tears coming to his eyes, he couldn't hold them back any more. He was losing his first friend. The one who saved him from his fate.

"Everyone..." with that the light faded quicker from his eyes. "I'm sor-" he stopped, his head lulled to the side, his grip on Hinata's hand gone, making her scream his name, hoping it would bring him back.

6:10

**Uzumaki Naruto had died. The village had finally paid for their crimes against the boy who they thought was the fox.**

_I lay awake in the silent night, praying that no one will feel my pain_

_I sit and watch everyone, their smiles never fading from their face_

_I will hold their pain, never showing it to them, giving them their false safety._

_I wont ever let my precious ones feel my longing to be one of them._

_I will walk, a false smile on my face, just for them_

_I will deny my pain, to give them security_

_If I am to die, then let me die knowing they are safe._

_I don't wish for tears, only for them to know, I did it all for them._

_If I die, don't cry, If I die don't forget:_

_My friends and my village are all that matters to me._

Those who survived watched at the crying turned to a silent prayer. 

**_'Watch over him, he was only caught in the middle due to my own hatred I carried for this village.'_**

Those who lived realized that the one who first cried for the blond was the burden he was forced to hold prisoner. The fox had cried for him, when no one else cared for him. The fox had kept him alive because it had loved him, the one who showed the fox compassion when he took control of the blonds body. The foxes tears had shown all the villagers that Uzumaki Naruto was not the demon, but one who had no control of his life. They had died from their sorrow for what they had done to him. 

Those who lived had made a memorial for their rokudaime.

Here lays our leader, though he was crucified for what he had no control over,

he showed compassion to both his people who killed him and the enemy who had brought this pain upon him.

May all remember the strongest of us all.

Uzumaki Naruto

This is my story of Naruto's death. I hope you all appreciate it cause I might not write anouther one. I kept crying so hard trying to write this. I was inspired to write this by some other stories I have read and the new Naruto movie where he dies. If you enjoyed this please tell me, if you wish for me to write anouther one, I would enjoy to hear it. So now to read and review and to add this to you favorites /that is sublime message!/


End file.
